Showdown
by sneetchstar
Summary: Inspired by Merlin and Agravaine's confrontation in 4x13, my imagining of a final showdown between Merlin and Morgana.  Arthur is present as well.


**A/N: This story was inspired by badass Merlin in 4x13.**

Arthur has never been in so much pain in his entire life. The world is hazy and thick. As he slowly and painfully rouses, all he can feel is pain and ache. His side is on fire and his breathing comes difficult. _Must have some broken ribs poking a lung._ He can't move his arms or legs; they are bound. His left ankle feels as though it is the size of a tree trunk.

He opens his eyes. Eye. One is swollen shut and will not open. He can feel cold stone beneath him. Above him he sees clouds, moving swiftly across the sky, and the air is cool and damp. He can hear water. He turns his head as best he can. Stone walls. Ruined stairs. A grey courtyard. _The Isle of the Blessed._

"Ah, you're awake, brother," a familiar voice, a voice he somehow knew he would be hearing, drifts across to him.

"Morgana," he croaks. It hurts.

"Arthur." She floats into view. A vision in black, cold hard eyes heavily lined with kohl, smirking at him. "I finally have you where I want you."

Arthur struggles, to no avail. Morgana laughs.

"Fool! I have enchanted the ropes binding you. You may as well be trapped within stone."

"Is your… lust… for power, your… thirst… for revenge… _that_ strong yet… that you… will have me… dead? Your… brother. Your… only… family?" he gasps, each phrase feeling like a knife in his chest.

"We both know that I deserve Camelot," she snaps at him. "I am the eldest, after all, and after all Uther has done to my kind, the least I deserve in recompense is his kingdom."

Arthur is done trying to reason with her. He growls menacingly, "You… are the… bastard… by-product… of a meaningless… fling! I… am the… true… and _legitimate_ heir… to Camelot's… throne."

Morgana's eyes flash. A wave of pain courses through Arthur's body, and he screams.

"That is precisely the reason why you must die," she growls at him. "And once you're gone, I'll have to deal with your precious _pregnant_ Queen Gwen. Being with child, she— _they_ should be easily enough dispatched."

Arthur flies into a rage of pain and fury hearing her threaten Guinevere this way. "NO!" he screams, but his anger only fuels Morgana's delight, and she laughs again.

"Enough talk!" Morgana shouts. "Time to die, Arthur Pendragon," she spits his name out.

Morgana produces a dagger from her belt. She holds it down for Arthur to inspect.

"Recognize it, brother? It is the same one you gifted me for my birthday those years ago. I thought it fitting."

Arthur says nothing, his face a mask of stone.

Morgana raises the dagger over her head to plunge it into Arthur's heart.

"Morgana," a familiar voice says calmly from the shadows. Morgana looks up. Merlin is walking slowly and serenely towards them. "If you value your life, you will release Arthur. Now."

"Merlin… what…" Arthur begins, but he is cut off by Morgana's laughter.

Morgana drops her arms down a bit as she laughs at Merlin. "Merlin," she says with as much disgust as she can manage. "What are _you_ going to do? Besides stand there and watch your beloved master die painfully?"

She raises her arms above her head again, and thrusts them downward. Merlin doesn't move a muscle. His eyes flash and her arms are stopped less than a foot from Arthur's chest.

Morgana's eyes fly open wide in shock, and she screams in frustration and surprise. "YOU!" She looks at Merlin, realization dawning on her. She cannot move.

Merlin takes another step closer, eyes fixed on the dagger. He looks quickly to one side, and the dagger flies out of Morgana's hands and smashes into a stone wall. It hits with such force that it chips the stone, and the dagger hits the ground, its blade bent. Several of the jewels that had been set in the handle roll away.

Arthur watches mutely, in complete shock. _I must be dead. That's the only explanation._

Merlin lifts his right hand, palm facing out, towards Morgana. His eyes flash again, and she feels her feet sliding across the flagstone floor, as if she is being pulled backward. Her back and head hit a wall, and she crumples to the ground, momentarily unconscious.

Merlin flicks his left hand effortlessly and Arthur's bindings come free. He rolls off the altar and falls to the ground, weak and in unbelievable pain.

"Arthur, get out of here while you can. I don't know how long she'll be unconscious."

"Merlin… you… you're…"

"Yes, Arthur. Now _go._"

Arthur tries to stand, but finds he is unable to do so. _How long was I tied to that table?_

Merlin takes a step towards him, and Arthur jerks back, suddenly afraid of his servant; the man he has called friend.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Arthur. I only use my powers for good. I only ever have." He starts moving again, deliberately, keeping his hands in sight. _Not that it would do any good, but it will make him feel better,_ he thinks.

Merlin crouches next to Arthur, and places his hand gently on Arthur's side, where the broken ribs are. He mutters a word, his eyes lighting. Arthur feels the pain disappear and he takes a deep breath, suddenly able to breathe easily again. Merlin looks him dead in the eye, trying to reassure Arthur that he means him no harm. He moves his hands to Arthur's ankle and repeats his actions, healing that as well.

Before placing his hand over Arthur's swollen eye, he stops. "May I?" he asks, knowing that Arthur is still uneasy and that his hand on his face may be pushing too far.

Arthur takes a deep breath. _I feel as though I've gone insane. _"Yes," he says, and he closes his working eye.

Merlin places his hand on Arthur's eye. His hand is very warm, but rough. A moment later, Arthur is able to see clearly from both eyes again.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur says, still bewildered and in shock. Merlin stands and helps Arthur to his feet. Merlin strides back to his hiding place and returns with Excalibur and his staff. He hands the sword to Arthur.

"Get out of here. You don't want to be around for this," Merlin tells him.

"Merlin, I… I don't know what to say. I…" Arthur says.

"Say goodbye, Arthur. I will see you back at Camelot."

"All these years, I…"

"_Arthur,_ this is not the time. _Go._"

Arthur stares, not knowing what to make of Merlin now. He has magic. Powerful magic. He seems perfectly calm, not the least bit frightened of facing Morgana. He saved his life. Again. _At least I'll have the ride home to mull this over._

Merlin is tired of waiting for Morgana to wake up. He walks over to where she is laying in a heap. _She is either still out or feigning._ He pokes her with the butt of his staff. She moans.

"Wake up," he commands. She stirs further. He waits, staff in hand, ready. He takes a step back.

"Morgana. Wake up."

She sits up and opens her eyes. As soon as she sees him, she remembers what happened.

"You!" she spits, struggling to her feet. Merlin stands coolly, watching her every move.

"Me," he replies finally.

"You're… _you're_ Emrys?" she asks, hoping she's wrong.

"Yes," he says simply. "And your time is done, Morgana."

Morgana looks around, deciding her strategy. "We could be so powerful together, you and I…" she tries. "We could rule _together._ Bring magic out of hiding, restore our kind to the glory we deserve." She takes a step forward.

"Do you expect me to believe that? You have no capacity for forgiveness, for love, for honor. Do you expect me to believe that you would _share_ your power with me? With _anyone?_ How stupid do you think I am? You want revenge. You want destruction. But no matter how many lives you take, how much power you gain, you will still feel _empty._ No one loves you, for you have pushed everyone away that was foolish enough to have done so. _Everyone._ Even if you get what you _think_ you deserve, you will always be a lonely, miserable, wretch."

Morgana thrusts a hand forward and hisses an incantation, intending to throw Merlin back. He is too fast for her and deflects her curse with his staff, blowing a nearby boulder to pieces. She stares.

He points the staff at her. "Don't," is all he says. A gentle warning, uttered softly.

Morgana tries again, a different strategy. She focuses her attention on a high stone on the crumbling wall. Her eyes flash and with a word, it comes flying down towards him. Merlin glances in its direction and it stops in mid-air. He thrusts a hand towards her and she doubles over. The stone block falls harmlessly to the ground. The lack of effort he is showing is beginning to unnerve her.

She pulls at a necklace she is wearing, a locket. Merlin doesn't know what's in it, but he shatters it between her fingers with barely a syllable. She pulls her fingers away, hissing in pain.

"You cannot defeat me, Morgana. You may be powerful, but my powers are greater. I've been wielding them far longer. I am capable of doing unimaginable harm to you. I could make your heart stop beating," he pauses, demonstrating this for just a moment. She clutches her chest, eyes wide with fright.

"I could make you feel excruciating pain with no cause."

She screams, falling to her knees. A second later she is able to stand again, breathing heavily.

"I could make your hair turn to spiderwebs, complete with spiders."

Her hands fly to her head, finding no change. She glowers at him and the corner of his lip twitches just slightly.

"I could make your brain explode inside your skull."

She begins to feel the pressure build in her head. A trickle of blood oozes from one nostril. She clutches her temples, screaming, "No!" It subsides.

"I could make you go blind."

The world goes dark. She gasps, reaching for the wall behind her.

"And deaf."

Silence.

Then the world comes back in a flood. Morgana is going out of her mind, wondering what's coming next.

"I could produce insects to creep under your skin."

Morgana raises a hand and sees large bumps raise on the skin on the back of her hand. They start to move up her arm. It is horrific to watch and excruciating to experience. She shrieks, becoming unhinged. The bumps reach her elbow and then disappear.

"You see, Morgana, I _could_ do all these things to you. And much worse." He takes a step towards her, still pointing his staff at her, still eerily calm and serene. He hasn't even raised his voice.

"But I won't. Do you know why?"

She shakes her head violently, unable to speak.

"_Because death is too good for you!_" he suddenly shouts. He points his staff directly at her and shouts an incantation. His voice has taken on an otherworldly quality, as if there were a chorus of voices coming from his mouth.

Morgana is thrust back against the stone wall, as lights from Merlin's staff reach out and surround her. She feels a painful tingle all over, as if her skin is being pricked with millions of tiny needles, and suddenly the lights change direction and retreat back into Merlin's staff. The tip is glowing.

Morgana, panting heavily, reaches out with a hand and shoots a curse at Merlin. Nothing. She tries again. Still nothing. With the third attempt, Merlin shoots a curse back at her, and her voice leaves her.

"See this light?" He waves the staff slightly. "It is your power. And your voice. I will leave you with neither. Just your life. Your pitiful, lonely, _pathetic_ life." With that, Merlin thrusts the staff skyward, chants one last time, and the light in the end of his staff shoots up to the heavens. The sky crackles with lightning, then is still.

He turns and walks away. At the edge of the courtyard, he turns back to look at her. He speaks another word, and with a golden flash of his eyes, her memory leaves her and she collapses to the floor, spent but alive. Merlin disappears into the thicket.

Merlin continues down the path leading to the lake. A short distance along, he stops. He is not alone.

"I know you're there; please show yourselves," he calls.

Three Druids emerge from the trees, two men and a woman.

"Emrys, you have been most merciful," the older of the two men says.

"Killing her would have been more so," Merlin says simply.

"You erased her memories."

"I erased her memories to protect Arthur, not to give her comfort."

"Whatever the reason, both results were achieved."

Merlin regards them for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, "Too many lives have been lost already." The Druids nod.

"We will look after her," the woman speaks. Her voice is low and rich, like music. "We will give her a name and a home. We will ensure that she troubles you no further."

"I am indebted to you all, thank you," he says.

"No, it is we who are in your debt, Emrys," the first man speaks again. "Now go. Your king is waiting for you at the shore."

Merlin reaches the end of the path and sees Arthur standing at the water's edge, looking out over the still lake. He appears deep in thought.

"I thought I told you to go," Merlin says, walking forward.

Arthur spins around, surprised. He is still a bit on edge. "This boat has no oars, Merlin."

"Get in," Merlin tells him. Arthur doesn't move; he isn't sure what to do.

"Arthur, I'm still me."

"Yes, but you're just… spookier," Arthur watches him.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Get in the damn boat, Sire, or you'll never get off this island."

Arthur sighs and complies, sitting in the boat. Merlin climbs in after him, and the two men sit facing one another. Merlin mutters a word and the boat starts moving.

They ride in silence for a bit. Finally, Merlin speaks. "You needn't fear me, Arthur."

"I'm not afraid."

Merlin raises an eyebrow and Arthur flinches, just slightly. Merlin tries to hide his smirk; Arthur tries to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm mostly... in shock. You, of all people. _You,_ the one person I have trusted with my life again and again, the _one_ person who has been unshakably loyal to me."

"But don't you see, Arthur, that's just it. You have trusted me with your life, and I have protected it. Again and again. Whether you knew it or not; whether you wanted it or not. I never intentionally deceived you. What I said back there about using my magic only for good was the truth. The absolute truth."

"You could have told me," Arthur says after a minute.

"How, exactly? 'I've polished your boots, done your laundry, and cleaned your room, my lord. Oh, and by the way, it's quite possible that I am the most powerful sorcerer in the land?' Oh yes, that would have gone over _quite_ well."

Arthur laughs despite himself. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Magic is banned. When your father was alive, I _knew_ my life was in danger. Always. I had to keep it a secret to keep my life. When he died, I watched and hoped for any sign that you would open your eyes to the possibility that magic is not evil. I looked for any opportunity to tell you, Arthur. But every time you started to see that magic wasn't inherently evil, something happened to make you step back behind the wall of fear and ignorance.'

"Like my father's death," Arthur says, looking down, remembering Gaius' revelation.

Merlin nods. "Like your father's death. Morgana managed to thwart me every time. With Agravaine's help, obviously. Please know that I was truly trying to help your father. It would have worked if not for their interference."

"I know." Arthur looks up. "Wait. That was _you?_ The old man?"

"'Course it was," Merlin says casually, "do you really think it takes me ten entire minutes to have a pee?"

"Why, you little..." he starts, but he is smiling.

A thought occurs to Arthur. "So, have you been studying with Gaius all these years?" he asks, remembering that Gaius had studied magic before it was banned.

Merlin smiles. "No. I was actually born with these abilities." He snorts. "If anything, Gaius could study with _me._"

"Does he know? Gaius?"

"Yes. He is the only one. Until now. The only one still alive, anyway," he looks down. _Mordred,_ he thinks, wondering what has become of the boy.

"Still alive? I thought you said..."

"Agravaine learned the hard way. Just before he died. Just before I killed him for his treachery. In fact, many that have tried to kill you or attack Camelot learn that you have magic on your side just before they meet their unfortunate end."

"Like Morgana," Arthur says.

"She is not dead," Merlin admits.

"_What?_ You let her _live?_" Arthur shouts.

"Yes, but she is no threat to us any more, I promise. She has no powers; I stripped her of them. I also took her voice. And erased her memory."

Arthur stares at Merlin again. He finds he is actually impressed at his friend's ingenuity. _I guess I'm going to have to get used to this._

"The Druids are taking her in. They have promised me that she will no longer be able to cause us any harm."

"And you trust them?"

"Absolutely."

"Merlin, I..." Arthur starts.

"No, don't. There's no need." He pauses. "Arthur, you have a destiny. You've known this for some time. What you do not know is that I also have a destiny. It is my destiny to help you, protect you, so that you may become the king you are supposed to become. If that means suffering a little verbal abuse from time to time, so be it. If that means polishing armor and shining boots and mucking out stables and suffering your fits of temper and cleaning up after your slovenly habits..."

"I get it, Merlin," Arthur chuckles. Then he grows quiet, considering this new information. Destinies intertwined. After a time, he looks at Merlin and says, "Thank you, my friend."

"Any time, Arthur."


End file.
